The present invention relates generally to railing systems especially suited for outdoor use, and more particularly to a top and bottom rail configuration for such railing systems.
Railing systems for any number of outdoor applications are well known. For example, residential decks, pool decks, playgrounds, etc., all utilize any number of conventional railing systems. Such decking and railing systems are typically made of pressure treated lumber particularly suited for outdoor use. With conventional railing systems, spindles are vertically disposed between a top and bottom rail. Typically, the spindles are nailed or screwed onto the flat inwardly facing surfaces of the top and bottom rails. In order to provide the railing system with a "finished" appearance, face boards are typically attached to the side edges of the rails thereby defining a generally U-shaped channel with the rails into which the ends of the spindles extend. However, this conventional configuration has significant drawbacks. For example, the U-shaped channel is a favorite nesting place for any manner of insects, including wasps, bees, and the like. Also, this system requires additional materials, for example the side face boards, and is fairly labor intensive in that the spindles must first be screwed or nailed to the top and bottom rails and then the face boards must be attached to the rails. This process and expense is undesirable, particularly in the residential decking industry wherein homeowners frequently install or build their own deck systems.
With another conventional railing system, the spindles are attached to the sides of the top and bottom rail, which are oriented so that their wider sides extend vertically. In other words, the spindles do not extend between the inwardly facing surfaces of the rails, but are nailed or screwed to the longer or wider sides of the rails. The spindles typically include angled ends that "merge" into the sides of the rails. This conventional system also has significant drawbacks. For example, most state building or construction codes require that the rail spindles are not spaced apart beyond a maximum distance. To attach such spindles to the sides of the rails, the spacing must be pre-measured and marked on the rails. Additionally, the spindles also have a tendency to "rack" or bow with respect to the rails over time, particularly with pressure treated lumber wherein the wood tends to alternately lose and absorb moisture. The ends of the spindles tend to pull away from the rails or the spindles bow in the middle and the railing system generally loses its finished uniform look over time.
The present invention relates to an inexpensive and simple railing system that overcomes a number of disadvantages noted with prior art systems.